Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi Alternate
by Grand Admiral Harmon
Summary: A/U. With the war between the New Republic and First Order heating up, General Leia Organa-Solo struggles to lead the Resistance Division against a relentless enemy. Kylo Ren furthers his Dark Side training on Mustafar while Kira begin to train under the legendary Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. A spy in the ranks of the Resistance Division threatens its very survival.
1. Title Crawl and Prologue

**_I own nothing Star Wars, besides my own ideas._**

 ** _This is a continuation of the Alternate Sequel Trilogy I am working on. I highly suggest reading The Force Awakens Alternative Version first, as it has a very different version of events, such as Rey and Finn having different names, and very different alternate events of what has happened._**

 ** _I know I said I would wait until July to start the new version of TLJ, but I have too many ideas that need written before I forget them!_**

 **STAR WARS EPISODE VIII: THE LAST JEDI**

 **The NEW REPUBLIC in turmoil!**

 **Despite the destruction of STARKILLER BASE and its dreaded GALAXY GUN, there is no time to rejoice. Billions have been slaughtered and the New Republic's severally damaged military fights to hold back the tyrannical forces of the FIRST ORDER.**

 **Yet hope remains. General LEIA ORGANA-SOLO and other Republic heroes and warriors fight on. The leader of the Republic, GAR STAZI, is a warrior by training and knows what needs to be done to fight back the First Order. There is also the hope that the NEW JEDI ORDER will emerge from their exile and fight alongside the Republic.**

 **As the war rages, KIRA REY SOLO trains under JEDI GRAND MASTER LUKE SKYWALKER at the FIRST JEDI TEMPLE. As she struggles to gain mastery over the FORCE though, time is running out. For KYLO REN has is recovering from the wounds he received at the hands of Skywalker so he can continue to serve the mysterious SUPREME LEADER SNOKE….**

 **Prologue**

 **Hyperspace, 0 ABY**

The _Chimera_ plunged through hyperspace, a steady course in the tunnel of blue and white light. The Star Destroyer sped on and on, its destination unknown to any who would have been outside the Imperial capitol ship. Some would have claimed it was like the ship was being dragged by space whales, but only the delusional propaganda of the insignificant Rebellion would have made such an outrageous claim to suit their own purposes for why it was no longer over Capitol City on Lothal.

The thing was though….no one knew where they were speeding towards. Certainly not the Bothan who ran towards the bridge. No one would have been able to tell him race though. Two companions followed close behind him. They work identical armor, except for the one in the rear, whose helmet was open in the back to allow twin lekku to fall. But no one dare stop them, as their blood red armor signified their rank, as did their long Force Pikes.

"You!" the Bothan commanded, pointing to a group of four black pauldroned Stormtroopers. "Fall in and be ready!"

"Yes sir," the troopers reported, all of them women as their armor clearly showed the bumps to allow their larger chests to fit.

Palpatine had assigned six of the Royal Guard to this mission. When Palpatine had briefed the guardsmen personally on their target, the Bothan admitted that he felt that Palpatine was overcommitting the Guard against this Jedi. He wasn't a fully trained Jedi. By the Moons that Orbit Bothuwai! He wasn't even a full-grown human yet! He still hadn't taken Ezra Bridger seriously, not even when Palpatine had given operational command of the task force to him.

Every single Royal Guard had a status screen for all personnel on a mission that appeared on the inside of their visors. They learned how to both keep an eye on it and ignore it at the same. He had divided thiet team in two, giving command of Team B to Lieutenant Sarvva, an Umbaran male who was a few years younger than him.

His impressions on the skills of this fledgling Jedi had completely altered when Team B suddenly went from Green to Red, indicating death at the very same moment. The guardsman and his entourage approached the turbolift and they all climbed inside, pressing against each other. Turbolifts were really only meant for four people at a time, but there was no time to wait.

"Set your weapons for kill," he ordered and he heard the satisfying hum as the blaster rifles exited safe mode. "Bridge, now!"

As the closest trooper turned the nozzle to the bridge, he clenched his Force Pike. Several good friends and comrades had been killed but his professionalism outweighing any immediate rage at the death of his comrades. The lift rapidly ascended to the Bridge Deck, and before he knew it, they were charging out towards the blast doors. Three troopers we're already there, trying to hotwire the door.

"What's going on?" he demanded, striding to them. "Why is that door not open?"

"The Jedi sir," the biggest of the troopers said, standing behind the two others who were working hard. "He's locked the doors on us. We are trying to hack into…..'

"You idiots," the Twi-lek guard snarled at them. "He's using the _Force_! You won't open it that way!"

The troopers looked back and forth at each other. It was almost comical, the frowning visors of stormtrooper helmets almost looked like they were gawking at each other stupidly. But the Bothan had no time for such foolery.

"Each of you ignite a thermal detonator and put it against the door," he ordered them. "We will use our pikes to hold them in place. Get behind us and be at the ready to shoot as soon as the door blows open."

The troopers rapidly turned on their thermal detonators and placed them against the door. As soon as they were set, they scampered behind the guards, raising their weapons to point at the door. Stepping forward, the three guardsmen pointed their Force Pikes at the thermal detonators, beeping faster and faster as they prepared to explode.

"Reverse hold!" the Bothan ordered in the Royal Battle Language designated for use only by the guard. A quick twist of a nob and the suspension field grabbed hold of the detonators. They lifted them, using the field to guide them to the center of the door. A shuddering ran through the floor, signifying they had dropped out of hyperspace.

The detonators exploded, the suspension field forcing the explosive forces to push away from the group. The door could have handled one or even two explosives. But seven at the same time? Not a chance. The blast shield ripped apart, a massive hole appearing as the middle section was sent flying forward.

"Advance!" the Bothan shouted to the troopers and they sprang through the smoke the explosives had left.

Even as he hit the floor, he rolled and came to a crouch. His comrade guards did the same thing and at once they found the Jedi. Bridger was standing behind Thrawn, holding the taller Chiss by the arm which he had wrenched behind him and a blaster pointed to his head. The troopers also advanced, fanning out into a semi-circle.

"Take one step closer and I put a bolt in his high blue skull," the Jedi threatened the Imperials.

"You overestimate yourself, Ezra Bridger," Thrawn said calmly. "Do you think the Royal Guard will care what you do to me? They have only one goal and that is to kill you."

Bridger snorted, and with a sharp single command, the Bothan snapped a quick order to third guard who hadn't talked. He touched a button and thrust it forward. Thrawn suddenly flew back, Bridger behind him. Caught off guard, the Jedi's hand faltered for a second and the two men slammed hard against the viewscreen. The window of the central viewport had been blasted out, but a heavy blast shield had slammed shut to prevent loss of atmospherics during the jump. With another quick motion, Thrawn was thrown roughly sideways, slamming hard on the floor.

"Shoot the Jedi!" the Bothan shouted and blaster fire rang out, the bridge bathed in strobing lights from the lasers.

But the Jedi was fast. He put a hand behind him and used the Force to push him forward. The lasers missed him by a good deal and he lifted his other arm at the same time. Twice he pulled the trigger, and two of the troopers collapsed as they were both hit square in the chest.

"Hold him!" the Twi'lek Guard shouted and the third guard caught him in mid-air.

"Got you!" the guard growled and the troopers began to fire a crisscrossing fire. Most missed him but the Jedi screamed as one bolt seared his right calf. The Bothan turned his own holding field on and catching him in a second field.

"Nice trick, but I got better," the short-haired boy growled and he flicked a finger.

A humming sound grew from the right and glancing, a troopers ammo pack was beginning to lit up in white light. The trooper glanced down only too late, and a massive explosion ripped out the trooper's side. The female trooper collapsed to the floor, screaming in pain.

The Bothan suddenly felt something hit him at the same time a stormtrooper helmet's modulated voice let out a surprised cry. He managed to keep a hold of the Force Pike but he fell hard to the ground. He shook his head, the helmet skewed ever so slightly. Even as he tried to get back up, he felt the troopers hand begin to move, ready to blast the Jedi. A shot rang out, and even though the HUD was a little skewed, a third guard suddenly flashed red.

"No!" he shouted, throwing off the trooper. Yet even as he did, the trooper was moving his hand towards his head, blaster in hand. The trooper was struggling to stop himself, strangled cries of exertion. That ended with a single blast and plastoid flying across the bridge.

The Twi'lekj guard screamed as she charged the Jedi, and she swung her Force Pike. He jumped up, kicked it and it went flying, throwing her off balance. The Bothan charged but even as he got close, the Star Destroyer hit the ground of the planet hard. Everyone was thrown off their feet and the Force Pike flew from his hands. The Jedi was already on his feet and with a small salute to everyone, he Force jumped, spiraling as he crashed through a side window and flew out of the bridge.

"Let's get the Jedi Scum Sergeant," the Bothan said. Luckily, he was made of stern stuff and nothing had broken from the impact. The troopers were steadily getting to their feet.

"I will see to our exact location," the Grand Admiral said. He was on hhis feet, dusting off his pure white Grand Admiral uniform with his gloves and straightening it to look more presentable. "But yes, you should hurry if you can. That Jedi is particularly bothersome, and we can't have a rogue Jedi running around."

The guard held out his glove and pushing a button in the palm of his hand, the Force Pike jumped to his hand and running to the shattered window, he jumped out, turning and using magnetic discs to slow his descent along the side of the Star Destroyer.

The planet they had crashed on looked desolate. A dozen squads of stormtroopers had exited the _Chimera_ and had joined the two guards. So many deaths had been caused by this boy, they were not going to take a chance. They approached a massive volcano with black sand mixed with brown grass that rose to their knees, where his HUD was picking up the boy's tracks. He was limping and the Bothan knew they were gaining on him.

"Do not worry Sergeant," he told the Twi'lek in their Battle Speech, sop none of the troopers nearby could hear him. "We will kill the little poodoo and bring his head back to the Emperor on a platter."

"All hail Palpatine," she replied vigorously.

They advanced towards an entrance to the volcano, where Bridger had fled inside. There was nowhere for him to run. The Bothan turned to the commander of the troopers, an army captain with a marvelous black mustache. He raised his hand and waved with two fingers three times forward.

"Quite right," the Captain said, holding up his pistol. "Three squad front lengths!"

The troopers moved to flank the guards. Yet even as they did so, a transmission came over their comms. Every trooper hesitated as the Grand Admiral's cultured almost lazy voice spoke to them all. Even as he spoke, the Jedi was running….towards them! He was waving his arms and motioning for them to get back. He was shouting something even as he ran but they couldn't make it out as Thrawn spoke to them all.

" _All troops: fall back to the_ Chimera," Thrawn said. The Bothan frowned as he listened to the Grand Admiral's voice. He sounded…..afraid? " _I repeat, all troops fall back to the_ Chimera _. Retreat back at once!"_

Even as the communication ended, the Jedi was running towards them. "Run!" he could now be heard and understood with proximity. "If you value your lives, run!"

Something picked up on the Bothan's HUD and he reached up, tapped the side of his helmet so it zoomed in. Something was pouring out to meet them. Even as he looked, several of the troopers also picked it up.

"What's that?" one of them asked and a few stepped forward, forgetting the Jedi. "Those look like shadows."

They advanced a dozen yards and stopped. The group watched as the shadows reached these troopers. At once screams of pain tore from the troopers. They watched in horror as the armor of the troopers began to shrivel, compressing like cans. Even as the troopers began to collapse, the rest of the troopers broke and ran, running as fast as they could to get back to safety. The Bothan, pride of the Imperial Military, chosen personally by the Emperor to be part of the elite Royal Guard, to guard him and kill the Jedi Ezra Bridger, turned and fled for the _Chimera_ , following the Jedi back to safety.


	2. The Punishments of Ren and Hux

**Chapter 2: The Punishments of Ren and Hux**

 **Leena-sa Prima, Snokes Palace, 34 ABY**

The bacta slithered into the wounds. Most doctors and medical droids insisted that the healing fluid was the most painless way to heal a person's injuries. That was true for the hand sized patches for smaller wounds. Anyone who had ever actually undergone a bacta tank treatment though knew differently. The fluid had trillions of tiny electrical currents that ran through it, which was why it promoted healing. It in many ways jump started the body's healing and sent it into overdrive.

Before he had joined the Jedi Order, Been Solo had needed a bacta tank for a stupid thing he had done as a kid. He thought he could fly and jumped off the roof of a two story house in the capitol city of Dantooine when it had been the capitol of the New Republic. It had been electrifying to say the least.

But now he was Kylo Ren, master of the Knights of Ren. He served the First Order and they did not believe in that. Instead, they had a generic version of it, one which burned. He clenched his fist hard, trying not to open his mouth. Unlike the older models, newer bacta tanks had small coverings for the nostrils and lips. Even an inch would cause bacta to pour into ones mouth. That was the First Order though, brutal and even what healed could just as easily kill.

He felt the Force gripping a tray outside the tank and began to bend it. He kept his mind fully focused on that task, bending the tray, breaking it, fixing it. It was one thing he had picked up from Han Solo and Chewbacca, a fascination with fixing things. After breaking it in the first place, of course.

He was just in the middle of the third thing he broke, a corner piece and his mind began to relax. The burning feeling flooding him from the generic bacta on his many wounds was giving way to a numb sensation as his body became accustomed to the pain.

Suddenly the glass shattered, and he found himself being washed out with the burning liquid. Glass tore at his skin and the sudden feel of cold floors made him gasp in shock. Hands grabbed him in an iron grip by both arms and began dragging him, naked except for a small medical diaper that suddenly was uncomfortably tight around his family jewels.

He was disoriented as he was dragged out, his assailants not letting go. Groggily he looked at the man before him, bacta having a drowsy effect to it, and he squinted at the figure before him. He couldn't make out clearly him or any of the others.

"Waaaa….." he tried to speak, the breather mask covering his lips falling out and dangling. "Whoooo….."

"Silence, Solo!" the man before him snapped. At least, it sounded like a he. Although many alien races had women that sounded more masculine than the men themselves. "The Supreme Leader demands your presence."

He could barely comprehend between the burning on his skin and wounds like fire and the drowsiness that was threatening to engulf him. Kylo was so out of it, he barely even noticed that passage of time, but every time he tried to close him eyes, one of those that gripped him would squeeze and a shock would cause him to yelp in pain.

Doors slid open, that was clear. And even as he entered, more in his mind than his sleepy eyes he could see the figure. In truth, Snoke was on the other side of the room, a good fifty yards away. Yet to Kylo Ren, his mind imposed an image of Snoke as a massive figure, a shadow of malice and glimmer of power.

"Ben Solo, as ordered, my Supreme Leader," the black-armored Shadow Trooper declared, and they tossed Kylo Ren onto the ground.

"Leave us, Commander," Snoke's voice echoed across the room, seeming to amplify off the walls. The words were clear as crystal, and Kylo latched onto the words, using them to drag him to full awareness. It was hard and at times he slipped. Like when the troopers let him go and he fell hard to the ground.

"Ben Solo," Snoke said, "What am I to do with you?"

"I am not Ben Solo," Kylo said, putting his hands on the floor and pushing himself to a sitting position. "I have not been him for a long time. I destroyed him, like his father."

"Oh?" Snoke asked.

Now Kylo could see clearly. He was in the circular throne room of his palace. The windows showed the magma chamber that swirled around it. Snoke had risen from his throne and with a face twisted in pain and damage, he limped across the floor towards the naked yet kneeling Kylo. He stopped about ten yards from Kylo, but even at that distance, he towered over him.

Gold were his long robes. The softest of slippers were on his feet, soothing at least part of the pain that wracked the Supreme Leader's body. A golden ring with a black onyx stone was on his finger.

"Tell me then," Snoke said, stopping and putting his hands together. "Who are you then?"

"I am Kylo Ren-" he began but was interrupted.

"You are not worry of that title!" Snoke bellowed in rage. "I told you that Skywalker was too powerful for you. I told you that your training was not complete. But you, in your arrogance and folly, failed to follow my instructions! Now look at you, the wounds that you received at his hands."

"Only some of them are," Kylo said, his voice pleading for understanding. "One came from Master Kruhk, and the other came from the girl…."

"What did you say?" Snoke demanded in a hiss. "The girl that you were supposed to kill? The one who never had any Jedi training? How by the black bones of Palpatine could a child who never held a lightsaber in her life score a hit on you?"

"I…." Kylo began to explain but was stopped.

A wave of lightning lashed out from Snoke and hit him full in the chest. Weak from his other wounds and the bacta, he was unable to stop the lightning or prevent himself from falling flat to the floor. The lightning forced him back a few inches and he lay there, smelling the burned hair in his nose, only now realizing that the mask was still attached to his face. Shakily he reached up and grabbing the flimsy breather pulled it off.

Something landed on the ground, and glancing, he saw it was a lightsaber hilt. It was thicker than the one had had carried before. The one that was destroyed by Luke Skywalker's blade. Snoke had turned from him and moved towards his throne. Kylo did not move to grab it, instead returning to a kneeling position.

"Prove you are worthy of bring Master of the Knights of Ren," Snoke commanded, turning and sitting, grimacing as he did so. He waved a hand and several of his attendants, tall creatures wearing purple robes, grabbed an orb from the middle of the room and lifting it, carried it towards him. "Prove that you are worthy of the trust I have placed in you. Defend yourself! Praetorians: make Ren suffer!"

From all around Kylo he could hear the suddenly crackling surge of energy from all around him. Quickly he glanced around, seeing the vibro-blades of the elite Praetorian Guards activating and them moving towards him. Vibro-axes, vibro-whips and vibro-swords all ignited as they moved against him. Determined they were, but no words were spoken.

He picked up the lightsaber and turned it on. A brilliant green blade lanced out and he suddenly knew which one this was. This was Master K'Kruhk's blade. He wasn't even allowed to fight with the crimson blade of Zekk, even though it was the color of a dark sider.

Slowly he stood up, and it was then that the guards suddenly set off at a fast run. He flashed the lightsaber blade up and caught the vibro-ax that stabbed outwards towards him. He was too slow, barely escaping death. His body staggered from weakness, pain making it hard to focus.

He backed away, trying to tap into that pain to give him focus and strength. The vibro-whip of a guard wrapped around his blade and the Guard yanked on it. He stumbled forward, faster than the Praetorian had anticipated. Kylo turned off the blade and allowed himself to stumble past the Praetorian, who also stumble forward at the sudden disappearance of resistance.

He turned the blade back on, just in time to catch the double-bladed vibro-sword of a third guard. The guard slashed back and forth with a series of fast, precise swings that were meant to knock aside his lightsaber. Kylo's anger and pain were giving him more focus though, and he began to more easily block the blows with his own more tightening defense.

The third Praetorian jumped back, as a four one suddenly charged him from the side. He had a long pole-arm vibro-weapon and he slashed for Kylo's legs. Again and again he tried to cut the legs right out from underneath him but Kylo kept jumping back at a faster pace. It was almost too late when he realize he was being herded towards the glass walls of the throne room.

Even though they kept back the magma, they could easily burn the flesh off a man. He reached out his hand and poured all he had into a massive Force Push. He caught the Praetorian right in chest and he was lifted off the ground and flew backwards. Yet he hadn't gone more than ten feet when he reversed the grip on the polearm and slammed down into the floor, a long line digging through the floor as he slowed his flight.

Kylo charged forward yet even as he did, he yelped as a flash of pain crossed his upper bicep near his shoulder. The second Praetorian had caught him with the tip of his vibro-whip and he felt the sting and pain as not only blood but also the poison laced in the weapon begin to enter his system.

He roared and battered away the reversed whip stroke. He got in the reach of the Praetorians weapon and slashed in a vicious cut towards his neck. The Praetorian reached up, grabbed the blade in his glove and with a swing of his arm, threw Kylo in a spiral towards the floor. Praetorians had their gauntlets made of Zillo Beast scales, which not even a lightsaber could penetrate.

The floor hit Kylo's should hard, and the arm that the poison had entered burned in sharp pain as it touched the floor. He felt the danger and moved out of the way, just in time to avoid the swords of the last three guards. He rolled across the floor, staying ever so slightly ahead of the slashing weapons.

On the fifth turn, he twisted his body up-right and plunged his saber straight for the exposed chest of a Praetorian as she was turning to face him. The blade entered, passing through the breastplate and out the back. He pulled back out and even as the guard fell, the vibro pole-arm Praetorian he had pushed back slashed him across the right eye. He screamed as he collapsed to the ground, blood trickling into the eye from the fresh wound to add to the one that cross the bridge of his nose.

The pole-arm went up and pointed down for a killing stroke and Kylo lifted his saber to defend himself.

"Enough," Snoke called out, and the Guards all moved back at once, their weapons disengaging as they advanced in perfect backwards steps to their positions, leaving the body of their fallen Guardsman in her place. "Pathetic. I expected more from you, even wounded, Solo. You will go at once to Mustafar to complete your training under Darth Talon. You will get the proper treatment along the way."

Kylo turned to stare at Snoke. Slowly, he pushed himself up, and bowed to Snoke, who gave him a pitying look. He hung his head in shame as he turned and began to leave the room.

"Do not worry," Snoke called after him. "When you are gone, I have summoned Zorro Ren to take your place on the front lines. He may not be as powerful as you are, but clearly he the superior swordsman."

"Wait!" Kylo said, stopping and turning to him. "Zorro Ren? You told me I was in charge of the Knights of Ren and their deployment."

"And who would you have sent in your steady?" Snoke asked. "Zenna Ren? No, I have plans for the two of you. But you have currently lost the right to deploy anyone. Prove to me you are powerful and worthy of being the new Darth Vader, and you will regain all your former privileges."

 ** _Finalizer_ , Sloane Station, First Order Military Sector 03, Three Weeks Later**

Armitage Hux stood with his hands behind his back, gripping them together in an effort not to become annoyed. More than annoyed. Furious at the demotion he had received. After Starkiller Base was destroyed, he had been ordered to report with the remnant of his fleet to Sloane Station, named after their glorious leader, Grand Admiral Rae Sloane, the one who brought the remnants of the Empire in the Unknown Regions together.

"Who do you think they'll send?" Hux asked Captain Andromeda, a male officer who replaced his old second in command who had been immediately reassigned after the disaster. "Never mind, I don't care."

Klaxxons sounded in the hanger of the Star Destroyer as a single shuttle flew in. It hovered for a few seconds before gracefully descending with landing gear extended. Hux had ordered a twelve trooper honor guard to be present for whoever was coming on his ship. The Finalizer was his ship, as was the small remnants of his fleet. He didn't care what anyone else said.

The wings came together above the shuttle and the landing ramp descended. Two troopers stepped down the ramp, but it wasn't them in their armor, which was shaped like the Galactic Empire's old troopers. No, the focus of attention focused on the solitary woman who descended down the ramp.

She wore a pure white uniform, with epaulets of gold on her shoulders. As his eyes took in the woman, Hux resisted to snarl in annoyance. Why did it have to be her?

"Grand Admiral Daala," Hux said inclining his head to her. Andromeda saluted with fist thrust in the air.

"If it isn't little Armi!" Daala said in a tone of higher pitch than one would expect from a Grand Admiral. She stepped up and gave him a pinch on the cheek.

His eyes narrowed at the woman who was of equal height to him. "Ma'am," he said with forced patience. "I think this is highly inappropriate behavior."

"Do you feel like I'm emasculating you?" Daala asked, her eyebrows knitting in concern. She laced her arm around Hux and forcibly turned him towards the lift. The Captain, all but forgotten, dropped his fist and fell in behind them.

"I just don't think it's proper," Hux said uncomfortably.

"And I don't think it's proper that not only did you lose the majority of your fleet but you also lost Starkiller Base and the Galaxy Gun," Daala said. As she said this, her entire demeanor changed. No longer did she carry herself like a doting aunt. Her fingers gripped his bicep in a vice, her long nails digging into the skin. Her voice became like steel. "You are here because the Supreme Leader is wise. He realizes you are not capable of operating effectively on your own."

"There were circumstances ma'am," Hux argued, trying to make her see the truth. "The Republic….."

"Are weak fools, no matter how nice of toys they have," she cut him off. "They don't call me Iceheart because I allow our enemies to challenge us. No, I drive them before us like so many farm animals. You will learn this, Armi."

 _She won't even call me by my rank!_ Hux ground his teeth angrily.

"Ma'am?" Andromeda asked, "May I ask what we will be doing then?"

"Yes Captain," she smiled, turning to him and flashing him a smile that was more predatory than friendly. "You will be a part of the First Fleet. Following me, you will learn true tactical genius. Our operatives have supplied us the location of the enemys closest strong point and we will dash them to pieces before the might of the First Order."

Hux hated Daala. Not only because she was a woman. That was a big part of it, women were inferior to men. But he also hated her for another simple reason…..

She was his stepmother.

He tried to not let his anger show as he guided her to the bridge. She specifically told him that was where she wanted to go. So, he did just that. Past Stormtroopers and naval personnel who snapped at attention, into turbolifts where troopers and officers alike quickly vacated. The First Order did not permit anyone to ride in the same turbolifts that the Supreme Commander of the Military rode in unless they were specifically requested. Besides the three officers, four elite Stormtroopers of her personal guard were there as well.

"From my flagship, the _Eclipse_ , we will launch out mightiest task force to date against the Republic," she explained. My First Fleet, the remnants of your fleet and the Seventh Fleet will attack the Republic and scatter them. This will be the first step in Operation Somme. Our main objective is to capture the fortress system of Verdun, which we have been assured has finally been stripped of enough forces that we will not be forced to fight there for ten months, as initial reports suggest."

Hux did not respond, knowing she would only belittle him. Why couldn't they have someone like Grand Admiral Pealleon of the Galactic Empire leading their military? First it was Rae Sloane, who was the first Empress of the First Order, the true successor of Palpatine, unlike that fool Mad Amadde. When she had died (some whispered assassinated by Snoke) Snoke made it plain his preference for a female to lead the military wing of his First Order.

It was fact that she had been mistress to Grand Moff Tarkin and she was very capable as a leader. Some believed it was that fact that had appealed to Snoke. Whatever the reason, Hux hated her. Capability alone was not enough to land that coveted role. Especially when he was sure he could do the job ten times better than her, his defeat had more skill than he was sure this _woman_ could ever possess.


	3. Ackbar's Concerns and Poe's Demons

**Chapter 2: Ackbar's Concerns and Poe's Demons**

 **D'Qar, Resistance Base, Three weeks later.**

" _This will be the first major offensive of the war_ ," General Madine said over the holographic message. " _We already have six divisions planned on joining the Sanctuary Moon Division in an offensive against the Hosnian System occupation_."

"We will be there," Ackbar responded, nodding his head. "Resistance Division will lend it's support."

" _With your_ Warhammer _at our side we should be able to deal a massive blow to the First Order_ ," Madine nodded his head.

He looked extremely tired to Leia, who sat, a massive tension induced headache pounding her head. There was a ton of tension and stress on everyone these past few weeks. The First Order had consolidated their gains and there had already been battles at Trandosha and Corellia. If they waited too much longer, they'd be unable to launch an effective offensive against the invaders.

"Do not worry Crix," Leia said, hoping her calm would be felt by him. "As long as First Senator Gar Stazi can keep a handle on the politicians and keep the Galactic Empire out of this war, we should be fine."

" _Yes_ ," Madine said with a grumble. " _The Galactic Empire. Let's hope they remain as idle as they have been. Perhaps they're just waiting for us to become too weak to fight back_."

Leia could only suspect that was the plan. Supreme Commander Thorne, advanced to the position after the death of her superior when Hosnian Prime was destroyed, had made it quite clear that despite the lack of hostilities from the Empire, they simply could not divert the roughly thirty percent of their military staring at them. It was an unfortunate waste of man-power but Leia understood it.

The communication ended and they began to move towards the doors to exit from the conference room. General Callun made an approving grunt at what he had heard and the rest of the group made a nervous yet excited conversation about how they were ready to get back into the fight.

Yet Ackbar said nothing and Leia noticed his uneasiness.

"Credit for your thoughts?" she asked.

The Money Calamari let out a gurgled sigh.

"I have been in three wars, General Organa-Solo," he said. She noted the use of her title. "I have never seen a time when so much depended on so little. Even the Rebellion only had to fight one enemy. Yet, despite all that, we are committing roughly 10% of our pre-war military into this action. That percentage has jumped dramatically to nearly twenty-five percent."

"I understand it's not ideal but what can we do?" Leia asked, not sure herself of what _could_ be done.

"You don't understand," Ackbar shook his large head. "We underestimated the size of the First Order from the very beginning. Yes, even us. We should have dented the military resources by destroying Starkiller Base and its fleet but not only did we not, but the enemy now has control over vast portions of the Republic. Starkiller Base was a warning, General. I am almost certain the First Order did not have a solitary super-weapon."

Leia was unnerved by what he said. She had refused to allow herself to dwell on what the upcoming operation could mean. But even with the massive influx of recruits, and new ships they were trying to pump out, she knew that it was nowhere near enough, especially with all the trained personnel that had been lost.

What was lost could never be regained. But they could avenge it.

 **Bakurra, Outskirts of the System**

The star-liner was beating as hasty a retreat as it could. However, with one engine leaking plasma, it wasn't going to be able to keep going long. The captain held as true as he could, but there was no way they were going to keep the pace. The usual pilot had been concussed during the initial attack, and the young human female had been taken down below to the medical center. And, it just so happened that no one else knew how to pilot this bucket of bolts better than him.

The ship rumbled as the TIEs scored a series of hits on a strafing run. The captain ground his teeth, trying to ignore the screams and crying of his passengers. He never had regretted piloting a star-liner for _Rebellion Starlines_ but now he felt he should have taken up that job piloting water boats on Ithor's many oceans and seas instead.

"Is the channel open?" he demanded, "Are we sending distress signals?"

"No sir," the communications officer reported. "They are jamming our long-range communications. They did so a minute ago. If anything got out before, I have no idea."

"Let's try seeing if these First Order dogs are willing to listen to reason," the Captain said. Even as he said so, he saw two TIEs roaring past the front of the ship, even as three others went in for an attack. Green lasers flashed out as they tried to destroy their limping prey. "First Order TIEs, this is the starliner NRSS _Wayland._ Stop firing, I repeat, stop firing! We are unarmed and we have innocents onboard. You can't do this, you have no right!"

"Wayland _, this is Captain Gaylan of the FSS_ Terror," a voice came over the comm-channel in response. " _We are the First Order, that gives us our right to destroy you."_

"What can you possibly gain from attacking us?" the Captain demanded.

" _Why, target practice of course,"_ the First Order officer replied. " _Now be quiet, or else I'll have my Light Cruiser destroy you."_

"Don't! Don't do this!" the Captain shouted, but there was no response.

A massive explosion shook the liner and the speed dropped dramatically. He didn't have time to look at the ship status screen, as he tried to shift the direction they were going. But the ship didn't respond.

"We've just lost the starboard engine," one of the bridge crew reported. "We only have a single engine that is working, but the stress we are putting on it, it'll rupture pretty soon."

"I think we're going to be dead long before that happens," the Captain said, and his eyes grew wide as a dozen TIEs banked and roared forward in one long line towards him. "This is not going to be good!"

At that moment, the middle one vanished in a fireball. Two more exploded in rapid succession.

" _Did someone call for an assist?"_ a voice called over the communications.

* * *

"Come on Black Squadron, don't let these First Order thugs scare you," Poe Dameron called over the Squadron's channel.

"Right with you, Black Leader," Black Three, a new pilot who was Zabark, reported.

Poe flexed his hands around the joystick of his fighter. He had switched to a single piloted X-Wing, one that sacrificed the extra space and ease of mind of two pilots for a greater thrusting power. This was his third sortie since he had come back to active duty a month ago, and he was finding himself flying similar missions, finding Republic vessels and civilian ships in trouble and Black Squadron would fly in to save the day.

"Black Three, you're with me this time," Poe ordered. "The rest of you, you know the drill."

Affirmatives sounded in his ear-piece in a burst of noise that overlapped. A quick glance out his cockpit showed the fighters breaking off into groups of two. They had all abandoned the two-seats for single fighters, and he was glad to see six groups of two racing off to herd targets and destroy them.

"Alright Black Three, we are going straight for the First Order Light Cruiser," Poe said and with a push of a button, he shot forward, Black Three keeping close behind him.

Dogfights were filling his screen, and he was glad that every few seconds, another TIE went down. At this rate, they'd clear the space around them easily. He had a much larger prize in mind though. The First Order Light Cruiser was similar to those the Galactic Empire had used during the Galactic Civil War. The main difference was it could carry a full squadron of TIEs in it's exposed hangers and it had four turbolaser batteries instead of only two.

He had no time to think of these facts as he spotted a small speck out of hie peripheral vision. Looking up, a TIE came flying at him, letting loose a stream of lasers. BB-8 made a series of worried whistles but Poe wasn't at all fazed by him.

"Don't worry little buddy," he assured him, "I got….."

 _"Do you want to know who you are, Commander Dameron? Do you want to know who your parents were? They were nobodies. You have no place in this story. You are nothing."_

That voice. That voice that kept buzzing around in his head! It sounded like Kylo Ren, like he was in his head, never having left when he telepathically interrogated him. Even as he heard those words, a brimming anger roared through him.

He yanked hard on his stick and the X-Wing dodged to the right. The TIE tried to follow, but as Poe did so, he flipped a few switches and the tail of his fighter whipped hard to the right. With a small yank, he slid the fighter sideways, and even as he did, he let out a burst of fire of his own. A savage smile ripped across his face as the solar-paneled wings of the enemy fighter shattered and it went spinning.

 _"You are no hero. You have rage in you. Heroes don't have rage. Do you think your idols Han Solo had rage? No, he was a cool customer. What about Wedge Antilles? No, he wouldn't even raise his voice."_

"Get out of my head!" Poe ground his teeth.

"What's that?" Black Three asked.

Poe shook his head. Get a grip of yourself. This was no time to be falling apart! He said nothing to the other pilot. Instead, he righted his fighter and punching a button, shot forward. The Light Cruiser was already engaged, firing it's turbolasers, trying to track the trajectory of the two fighters. But the incredible speed by which they flew and their small size easily allowed by fighters to dodge with ease.

"Switching to photon torpedoes," Poe said, and did just that.

He lined up the photon launchers…..straight down the exposed hanger section. It jutted out like twin prongs on a fork, and he let loose. Six torpedoes let loose, flying twice the speed by which he was flying. Down they went and slammed in rapid succession into the direct center and rear of the hanger.

Massive explosions ripped into the ship, and even as they ejected ruined hull fragments into space, Poe turned his ship on its side and swung upwards. He switched over to his lasers and strafed the main tower of the cruiser. He knew that even as the lasers tore into the hull, he wouldn't be able to destroy the bridge with mere lasers. But as the very least it would cause concern.

Black Three let loose his own photons, and each torpedo found a home on the outer-edge of the starboard side of the hull. Even as the Zabrak whooped in delight at the hits, bodies of the crew were sucked out into space.

Poe flew around the massive bulk of the main tower and even as he did, he shot down a TIE that had been beating a hasty retreat to the rear of the ship.

 _"Let your fury drowned out your good sense and give you new purpose, Commander Dameron."_

Poe gripped tightly the joystick as he finished the turn. Now he was lined up with the port set of batteries. He let loose a long stream of lasers and first one, and then the other ruptured in a fiery glory that was quickly snuffed out by space.

"I'm reading an energy surge from the engines," Black Three reported. "They're about to jump to lightspeed."

Even as the report came in, a long stream of white shot forth, a column of motion as the Light Cruiser abandoned the space it had just inhabited. Triumph filled his soul as he switched to looking around their sector of this system. Several TIEs still were fighting, but with the abandonment by their ship, three of the fighters slowed to a halt. Green beacons started to blimp, a signal of surrender. The two other fighters were quickly picked off by the superior Republic fighter force.

"System is clear!" Black Five reported over the squad's channel. "All we need do is take these three back to HQ and we can get some valuable intel from them."

Poe didn't hear it though. Memories of the interrogator surged through his mind. The massacre of the Jakku villagers. And always Kylo Ren. Tearing into his mind, shifting memories so they were jumbled in his own mind.

 _"They don't deserve mercy. Kill them. Kill them!"_

Poe slammed hard on the joystick, accelerating towards the fighters. Before he even knew it, he targeted the first TIE and opened up, blasting the fighter from the sky. He heard voices on the comms, demanding what he was doing. But he couldn't understand them. All he could understand was the rage that pushed him to destroy the second TIE.

The third TIE, realizing its danger, tried to accelerate. But it was too slow. Poe swung behind it and blasted it away. The pilot was ejected from the destroyed cockpit, to die a cold death in the vacuum of space.

There was a silence over the comms. No one in the squad spoke. He didn't care though. They deserved what they had gotten. The star-liner was saved, that's what counted. Even BB-8 didn't make a sound.


	4. The Island and the Fortress

_**Author's Note: I actually basically finished this chapter last Monday. The reason this chapter has been so long in getting posted though is because I just hired an artist to help me finish the first issue of an original Sci-Fi comic series called**_ **The Empire's Finest _that I hope to have finished by December. Then, I plan to submit it to IDW and Scout Comics to see if it will get published by either company._**

 ** _Now that I have done that, I can focus a bit more on this story._**

 **Chapter 3: The Island and the Fortress**

 **Ach-To, Unknown Regions**

The sun filtered through the heavy clouds to the north of the island. Kira stopped for a second to admire the beauty of it. Having spent years with Han Solo, she hadn't spent too much time on any one planet. Especially not one where the night life literally referred to life and not mechanical contraptions that unnaturally extended the light with artificial kinds.

Porgs flew in the distance, gurgling as they called to each other. They were cute and fuzzy. And she absolutely hated them. She wouldn't have minded if the lightsaber she had magically fell on the ground and they accidentally kill themselves on it.

 _That probably isn't Jedi-like_ , Kira thought to herself.

She shook her head angrily. For months she had been on this island, and she had no idea why she was even here. Every time she tried to talk to Master Skywalker he would simply give her a new bookto read about various topics. What had reading to do with anything?

When she tried talking to the red-headed woman or the Togruta female and try to get them to actually teach her how to use the Force and control it, they would tell her "Only when Master Skywalker says so." But what was the point of it if he wasn't actually going to teach her?

That spurred her forward. She would not be denied any longer. She would either start training, or she would tell Chewbacca to take her away. She knew what her adopted mother Leia told her. Be patient but three months was pushing it too far! Not when there was a Galaxy at stake!

She stepped up to the door of the round hut. She heard voice from within even as she approached it. The huts didn't exactly give a ton of privacy.

Taking a deep breath, she rapped on the door with her staff. She still carried it everywhere. She hadn't yet needed to get rid of it, so she kept it.

"Enter," Master Skywalker called from within. "No need to stand outside, young one."

With a slid off the latch, the door swung open. She had been in the hut a few times before, and again she marveled at just how demure the hut was. There was nothing in the way of pomp that would ever have led her to guess that a Jedi Grand Master inhabited such a small residence.

"Master Skywalker…."

"Please," the red-headed woman said, gesturing to an empty chair.

The two were sitting at a table that was not quiet half as long as the woman, who was slightly taller than the man, even when sitting. Bowls of broth were before them and tall glass of green milk we're before them. Kira slowly sat in the singular vacant chair, one that had a broken back that had never been fixed

"I could fix this chair," she offered. "It's not as bad as fixing stuff on the _Millennium Falcon._ "

A small smile of remembrance crossed the Jedi Master's lips. "Yes, I know only too well the difficulties of fixing the _Falcon_. Lando once told me about what really happened to the Falcon. I'm surprised that it hasn't flown apart in hyperspace."

"Not without much coaxing," Kira agreed.

The woman pushed a wooden cup to Kira, and she looked at the green milk within. Curdles of cream bobbed at the top and she tried not to vomit at the smell. How did the Jedi Master and this woman deal with the smell of it?

"Master Skywalker…" she began again, only for him to sigh audibly, cutting her off.

"No," he said.

"I need you to train me," she said, desperation in her voice. "I've always had the Force inside me. It's waking up more and more as time goes on. I need to know my place in this world."

"And you think that me training you in the Force will somehow show you the way?" Master Skywalker asked.

"My mother told me that my gifts would be best used to learn to be a Jedi," Kira argued. "Just like her brother."

"The Force is a powerful ally," the old Jedi said. There was a hint to his voice as if he were echoing the words of another. "It is also a curse. A curse that seems to destroy all it touches. Surely you have learned that from the many books you've read."

Kira fought back the annoyance that was building in her. She lifted the cup of green milk to her lips. The smell was only worse at this short distance. Puckering her lips, she lifted it to her lips.

"Reading doesn't do anything justice," she muttered angrily. "Reading can't teach me how to harnass the power inside me."

With that, she started to drink. It had almost a meaty taste to it. It also has the consistency of paste. Her senses revolted against it, but she did her best to hold the fluid down.

"I can give you more books to read on the Force….." Master Skywalker started but his words were cut short by a loud crack.

"I don't want to read about it!" Kira snapped.

The wooden cup in her hand had suddenly cracked on one side. She had not squeezed it with her fist, but with a sudden flash of anger. This violent outburst had been coming, she was surprised she hadn't snapped sooner.

She looked at the startled look on the woman's face and the indecipherable stare of the Master. She looked at the unkempt beard, the long greying hair that fell down to the shoulders in thick locks. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself.

"Look," she said, trying to keep a level voice. "I have a duty to help the galaxy in their time of need. I cannot waste anymore time here. If you and the other Jedi don't want to help me, then I will leave tonight and go where I can do good. Hide if you want to, but I can't hide anymore."

With that, she stood up and walked from the hut.

* * *

She felt her back the same way she felt the pistons in the _Falcon._ The metallic parts that made up her robotic spine, a _gift_ that was made necessary by the crimson blade of that black masked warrior on Illum, worked together, moving in a mechanical perfect harmony. Yet she could feel the foreign material as a violation of her body.

She could swear that she could hear the mechanics of her back whirring of she tried to sleep. And now, as she walked to the _Millennium Falcon_ she could feel the drops of water as they bounced off the metallic spine. It was down pouring in a heavy rain storm, the sky a dark grey as the afternoon sun was blotted from the sky by the clouds.

She reached the ramp and made her way up. She at once felt the familiarity of home. _This_ was here home. The six years she had spent growing up on this ship had imprinted it on her soul and heart.

There was a roar from within the Falcon and it was soon followed by the form of Chewbacca. In each hand he held a porg by the feet. The birds squealed and flapped their stubby wings at him. But he paid them no heed, growling as he made it to the ramp and threw them head first into the down pour.

"Come on, you big Ewok," Kira said. "There's nothing for us here. Let's get out of here."

The wookie, slapping his hands together as if to get the filthy remnant of porg off his hands, growled questionly to her. She really wish she had Han's ability to fully understand the big walking carpet. But she could understand the intent behind the question.

"Luke Skywalker won't help me," she said. She hated to admit it, but it was true. She had come here expecting to learn from a legend, but only now, she realized that it had been a foolish hope. A foolish hope from a foolish girl. "This is better. We can go to the Republic and I can join the military. I'm sure they want pilots."

She walked the distance to her quarters. The door was already open. She eyes it suspiciously. Why was it open? What had Chewbacca been doing in her room? With a grunt, she tossed the bag that she had in there, followed by her staff. She'd have words for him later.

Kira walked into the common area, to see R2-D2 shut down, a power cable stuck in a charging port. She wished that her life was that simple. She kept walking past, making no attempt to be quiet as she walked towards the cockpit.

She entered and stopped, her eyes wide as she noticed a grey haired head sitting in a passenger seat in the cockpit.

"So," Luke Skywalker said, not turning towards her. "This is strange. I sat here when I first left Tatooine. That seems like a lifetime ago. So many years have passed since then."

"Master Skywalker?" Kira asked, walking to the other rear passenger seat and sitting. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, waiting for you of course!" Skywalker said with a soft twinkle in his eye. "So. You plan to join the military. Why? Why not stay here where it's safe?"

"We can't stay safe, Master," Kira replied. She did not hesitate in her response. "Han taught me we have a duty to do what we can. Playing it safe helps nobody."

"Not even if it's with a crotchety old Jedi Master?" Luke asked. He laughed as she sat there, red blossoming on her cheeks. "Tomorrow morning. Go to the top of Caretaker Peak on the southernmost island."

He stood and began walking back to the door leading out of the cockpit. As he did, his fingers slowly passed over the bulkhead, as if in reverence. Kira watched, her eyes furrowed in confusion.

"What for?" she asked.

"Your first lesson," Luke replied, then left the cockpit and a thunderstorm Kira.

 **Mustafar, Outer Rim**

With eyes snapping awake, Kylo laid in the bed. Sweat sheened his body from the heat of the room. He had been dreaming, a terrible dream. Yet like most dreams, he couldn't remember them. He had never been one to remember the majority of what he dreamed in his sleep.

He could hear the sound of breathing from beside him. He turned his head to the sleeping face of Tenel Ka, no. Zenna Ren. Tenel Ka had been weak and had been destroyed by this superior version. He reached up to his face, wiping away the sweat.

He didn't lay there long. He was wide awake, and he knew that sleep would elude him. So, he Rose from the bed and as quietly as possible dressed. As soon as he was dressed in pants, socks and boots, he left the room.

Leaving the room gave him little comfort. The black obsidian stone that made this ancient fortress was oppressive. He felt like he was in a tomb.

But it wasn't that. This fortress was stained by the Dark Side. The hatred and fury and self-loathing of the original inhabitant was a constant presence. If one was quiet enough, they could still hear the screen of Jedi that had been brought here to die. If one was alone and not paying attention, they would hear a terrifying sound of mechanical breathing. Slow and steady. Menacing.

Kylo soon found himself in the grand audience chamber. A single circular platform suspended by two bridges. One that led directly to an Imperial-era bacta chamber and the other to the rest of the fortress. A wide viewport looked out to the molten river that flowed towards the castle and as he entered and stepped on the long bridge, he spotted a figure, tall and menacing. Dark robes fell behind the figure, and the shiny glint off a helmet could be seen.

He approached across the bridge and the closer he approached the solemn figure, the heavier the darkness of the fortress seemed to become. Kylo felt his heart beating stronger and faster with each step until he came to the round platform. The figure turned, and Kylo dropped to a single knee.

"Grandfather," he muttered.

Darth Vader stood before him. It was not truly the man, for he was long dead. But his very essence had been retained in these walls. Those of a strong enough connection to the Dark Side and the Force in general could see this apparition when it choose to reveal itself.

"You come groveling to me like a spoiled child," Vader's voice growled. "I did not build this fortress for those of my bloodline to be like scared children at the foot of a rancor."

"I have been here for months, learning from Darth Talon," Kylo said. "But I seem no closer to achieving my end. I wish to prove myself worthy to Supreme Leader Snoke…."

"Sith do _not_ place the approval of a master over their own ambition," Vader cut him off. At the moment, the apparition seemed to flicker as if in a strobe light. It now was right before him, having not taken a single step. "I was the Chosen One. I was destined to rule the galaxy. Not as some lapdog for an old man who became obsessed with immortality and changing the very nature of the Force, stripping all those get deemed unworthy to have it until only he had access to it."

"Yet you are dead," Kylo pointed out.

"But my bloodline remains," Vader retorted. "You must carry in the destiny that is the birthright of the Skywalker royal blood. It is your destiny to rule the galaxy."

"Leadership. I want…."

"You want the same thing that I wanted," Vader said. Now he stood behind Kylo, towering over him. "You wish to turn back time to see the ones who have died and become one with the Force. You wish to clear your name. You wish to prove once and for all that you did not murder my grandson. But this if folly. The Dark Side shows the truth in its harshness, not by being gentle."

"Oh, shut up, you desert sprite," a female voice called out. "Begone."

With a roar of rage that nearly knocked Kylo Ren over, the apparition of Vader vanished with a small popping sound. The road seemed to echo throughout the chamber and even though the apparition of Vader no longer remained, there remained an overwhelming sense of anger. Even in death Darth Vader still felt he was entitled to have his castle as he wished and those inside were unwelcome.

"Did you feel some pull on your heartstrings of familial bonds with the ghost of a dead man?" the female voice sneered.

"I look to him for guidance," Kylo said. He tried to not let his anger at the mockery show.

"The dead are dead and their guidance is not to be heeded," the woman said. "Instead, focus on the loving. For is that not the purpose for which Snoke has sent you to me?"

Kylo gripped his fist as he turned to face the woman. He stood up as he did so. The woman did not quiet meet his chin with the top of her lekus which bulged slightly up past the top of her skull. Her skin was a dark red. Or perhaps it was an ebony black. He didn't actually know if the black tattoos that covered her body were actually tattoos or perhaps they really were part of her actual skin color.

"You will return at once to your quarters," the red and black woman ordered. "There is much training when morning rises and you must be rested."

"I can go where I like!" Kylo replied, grinding his teeth. "This fortress belonged to my grandfather. I can…."

A sudden burst of Force hit him full in the chest and he was pushed skidding backwards on the durasteel floor. He tried to stop himself but next thing he knew, his feet were against the edge of the circular platform, and he felt his body angle backwards. He at once felt the great emptiness that awaited him down below.

"I did not say that as a request," Darth Talon, a Sith Lord said. "You will return at once to your bed, from where you will remain with Zenna Ren until it is dawn. Do you understand me? Or shall I let you drop?"

Kylo felt rage burning through him. Humiliation in the house of his family. Here he should stand triumphant! Not being beaten like a cowering dog.

"Forgive me, my lady," he hissed between snarling teeth. "I only meant…."

His words were cut short by his whole body being swung forward and slammed hard onto the platform. He lay there stunned as the hard durasteel had shook his entire body from the blow. Slowly he looked up, to find the chamber empty besides him.


	5. Black and STAR

**Chapter 4: Black and S.T.A.R.**

 **Edge of Ileenium System**

Poe felt the slight tug of the transition between hyperspace and normal space. He felt tired, worn out by the days of flying. He really wanted to take a shower. Maybe he could get an actual hot water shower instead of a sonic one. That was of course if he was able to.

"Open a channel to HQ, little buddy," he said to BB-8. There was a small beep from his comm-channel console. "D'Kar base, this is Black Squadron from patrol, permission to land."

" _Negative Black Squadron,"_ a female voice came back. " _General Leia has orders that you are to divert with your squadron and to the_ Raddus _at once. She will debrief you on arrival."_

He closed his eyes, squeezing the yoke of his fighter. He had been flying for several days straight. Poe could feel a great need for rest. But at the same time, the fact that he would be seeing General Leia Organa-Solo made his heart rejoice.

He turned his eyes and saw the _Raddus_. It was just within his line of sight, the only thing that could be seen to the behemoth _Warhammer._ He turned his X-Wing, and looking at his screen, he saw the rest of his pilots turn as well.

"You heard Base," he told them. "Let's see what the General wants."

" _Right with you, Black Leader_ ," Black Five replied.

He accelerated towards the Mon Calamari cruiser. He had flown through the Ileenium system enough times that he didn't need to look around at all the stellar wonders of the system. He didn't need to look at the ringed belt of asteroids that surrounded the planet. He didn't need to look to Ileenium, the singular star of this system. He knew every inch of this system.

It didn't take him too long to reach the _Raddus_. Maybe ten standard minutes. He swept the X-wing towards the hanger which was protected by having it's opening facing forwards, instead of the side entrances that most ships of the Republic fleet favored. As he did so, BB-8 whistled.

Poe followed the whistles of the droid to what he was talking about. He spotted the Nebulon-C Escort Frigate _Anodyne_ following at a mere pace to twenty kilometers from the _Raddus_ on its starboard side and the _Free Vergillia_ -class Bunkerbuster _Ninka_ in close support.

"You're right, BB-8," Poe said. "I wonder what this means."

" _Do you think that we are finally taking the fight to the enemy?_ " Oddy Muva in Black Seven asked.

Poe really hoped so. He hated this patrol duty. Waiting for the First Order to launch strikes into the weakened Republic. He wanted to surge to the Hosnian system and avenge the destruction there. He wanted to fly to Chandrila and retake it from the First Order.

"We're about to find out," he said, guiding the fighter into the _Raddus_. "Submit flight recordings to the analysts. See if we can get some more ideas on how to further capitalize on the First Order weaknesses."

There was no reply from any of his squadron as they came into landing. He extended his landing gear as he touched down on the flight deck. The cockpit had barely popped open when he pushed himself up. His back popped in several places.

He grunted but waisted no time. "Stay with the ship, BB-8," he said, looking back at the little droid. A ramp was being pushed up to the side of his fighter. "We got a lot of new technicians onboard and I don't want them messing up my ship."

The little droid reported an affirmative as he was lowered from his droid slot.

"Commander Dameron?" one of the pilots called to him.

He turned to see the speaker. It was the new Zabrak. He had a concerned look on his face. His name was Brawler, but his squadron mates had taken to calling him Spikes.

"What's up, Spikes?" he asked.

"Are you sure we should submit our recordings of the last engagement to the analysts?" he asked.

"That's what I said," Poe replied, letting the helmet drop into the pilot's seat. "Do it."

* * *

The bridge was packed when Poe stepped onto it. Bridge staff walked back and forth from station to station. Calls were hurled back and forth as status updates were given. He didn't focus on these, instead, looking to where Admiral Ackbar was sitting. The chair he was in swerved on a long arm, back and forth to different parts of the bridge.

At the moment, his chair was pushed to near the viewport. General Leia stood next to him. They were deep in discussion. Rounding his shoulders, he walked towards the two leaders and stayed a few feet off to the side. A few minutes he stood there and let the two military leaders, living legends in his own time, discuss the high matters of the Resistance.

He looked towards Kaydel Ko Connix, an operations controller on the _Raddus_. Her blond hair was tied up in small Alderaanian buns. He spotted the lieutenant bar on her collarbone and his eyebrows rose. She hesitated as she felt eyes looking at her before turning to him. Seeing him, she gave a small smile and nodded to him. He returned the nod and his smile was a bit bigger than hers.

He and Kaydel had gone through the Academy together and had graduated at the same time. He had been further up on the graduation pole. They had been very close ever since the Academy, although her mother, the Princess Apparent of the planet of Dulathia, assumed he only cared for her because of her connection to the Royal Family, even though as the youngest child, Kaydel had no claim to the throne.

"If you would stop gawking at the female officers on this bridge," General Leia's voice grabbed his attention, "We have things to discuss, Commander."

"Gawking?" Poe said, flashing his biggest smile her direction. "Never….."

His words were cut short as her open palm caught him right across his face. He looked down to her, his eyes wide. If anyone had caught the action, they didn't make it known. But her face was one of a stone cold hardness.

Usually he'd have tried some glib remark to diffuse the situation. But her own posture told him he wasn't on her good list. He had somehow offended her in some way.

"Commander Dameron," she asked, her eyes a blazing fury. "Care to explain yourself?"

"What am I supposed to be explaining?" he asked, frowning. She had hit him hard enough that his teeth seemed sore as well. As if the strike had reached down into his very bones.

"Do not play the fool, Commander Dameron," Ackbar interjected. "We have recently been contacted by the captain of the _Wayland._ He was most concerned about the conduct of one of our pilots who killed surrendered TIEs."

"We were able to pinpoint that it was you," Leia finished. "Why would you kill surrendered pilots?"

Poe was amazed. Why were they so concerned about the fate of a bunch of fascist Imperial pilots? They had been trying to murder all the civilian on the _Wayland._ The General and the Admiral should have been applauding his efforts!

"They deserved what they got," Poe said sullenly.

"We are not the Empire nor are we the First Order," Ackbar cut him off before he could say more. "We follow Intergalactic Law on the treatment of prisoners."

"They murder entire star systems, butcher prisoners and yet we are supposed to be nice to them?" Poe retorted angrily, but he kept his voice room level.

"We do not make policy," Ackbar replied, "But we will be the bigger men, Commander."

Poe didn't realize his fists were clenched. His whole body was trembling slightly from the rage and anger that he was struggling to master. But how could he remain calm and collected when he was being chastised for giving those First Order poodoo what they deserved?

"I understand the terrible toll that being a captive can be," Leia said, putting a hand on his upper arm. "I realize that it affects the mind, especially with what you went through."

"You don't know what I went through," Poe snapped. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Ma'am, I am doing my best to protect the Republic."

"Understood," Leia assured him. "Look, we are going on the offensive in a few hours. We are meeting with the rest of the fleet near Endor. I want you to report to Doctor Lamm. She can…."

"I don't need to see a shrink!" he shook his head.

"That wasn't a request," Leia told him firmly. "Either that or you can sit out of the next two fights."

* * *

Poe's fist slammed hard into the nose of the X-wing. He didn't even feel the pain as he hit it again and again. What did the General know about what was going on with him? It had nothing to do with his captivity.

 _Ignore me all you want,_ Kylo Ren's voice echoed in his head. _But I will eventually take over you. You will be a puppet for the First Order._

"Shut up!" he roared, grabbing BB-8.

The droid squealed as he lifted the droid a foot off the ground.

"What are you doing to my ship!" a voice demanded. Before Poe could react, a set of hands pushed him back. "You trying to damage it?"

Poe stumbled backwards, falling on his kiester as the heavy weight of BB-8 dragged him down. The air was forcefully ejected from him and he let out a small "oof!" With a grunt, he pushed BB-8 off of him and onto the ground.

Only now could he see the person that the voice belonged to. It was a woman who he could only describe as "lumpy". Round face with slanted eyes and messy hair that seemed to be abjectly opposed to the idea of combing or brushing. She wore coveralls, with grease and oil smeared on random spots.

"It's my X-wing," he replied, still laying on the ground. He had propped himself up on his arms. "I can treat it as I want."

"I spend all day and night maintaining the X-wings of _Black Squadron_ ," she retorted angrily, turning to face him, her eyes flashing dangerously. Her hand was moving over the nose of the fighter, caressing it as if it were a child. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't beat it up. We techs have too much to do already without you undoing our good work. I mean, Seven Hells, I'm going to have to spend hours on this fighter."

As Poe listened to her chastising him, he felt a little ashamed. He wasn't the only one who had their own struggles they had to go through. As he looked up at her, he felt BB-8 bump him slightly. He looked at the small droid who let out a small whoop and incline his head, jerking it several times forward.

"Look, I'm sorry," Poe said. He put his hand on the little droid and used his round body to help push himself up. "I'm just…..well, this war with the First Order, it's getting on my nerves. So many dead, my family, I haven't heard from them. They were guest lectures at the military academy on Hosnian Prime and I don't know if they were in-system or not when it went."

The technician had been continuing on, ranting about how much work she would have to do. Yet as he apologized, she stopped and looked up at him. She was a head shorter than he was, but she fixed him with a stare.

"I understand," she finally said, shaking her head. "My family, they were murdered by the First Order. Only my sister Paige and I escaped from Hays Minor in First Order territory. Now, here we are, fighting against that evil in our own way. She's a part of _Cobalt Squadron_ , and me, I was never much the warrior."

Poe stuck out his tongue in disgust. He knew _Cobalt Squadron_. They were B/SF 17 heavy bombers. They were incredibly slow in space, but in atmosphere, they soared fast. They were incredibly powerful, but he truly hoped he'd never have to protect them in space.

"Names Poe Dameron," he said, deciding not to comment on that heavy bombers.

"Rose Tico," she said, and stuck out her hand. Poe took it and was surprised by the strong, callused grip she had. He expected her hands to be as soft and pudgy as the rest of her was. "I joined right after Starkiller Base was destroyed."

"Yeah," Poe rolled his eyes. "Well, it appears that didn't do anything to help our cause."

"Oh you never know," Rose smiled broadly. "Perhaps it will give us the advantage we need to win."

 **First Order Shuttle Name: Redacted, Location: Redacted, Target: Redacted**

 _Vader's got a quick hand_

 _He'll look around the room, he won't tell you his plan_

 _He's got a rolled up saber hilt, hanging out his hand he's a Sith kid_

 _Yeah found a Clone Trooper Legion_

 _In his Emperor's planet hidden oh in a box of fun thing, I don't even know what_

 _But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming you_

 _All the other Jedi with the funny laser swords_

 _You'd better run, better run, out run my blaster_

 _All the other Jedi with the funny laser swords_

 _You'd better run, better run, out run my blaster_

The music blared throughout the assault shuttle as Sam "Finn" Skylar sat pinned against his seat, magnetic safety grips pulling him back into the seat. They had engaged right as they dropped out of hyperspace, pinning him in place. He liked the choice of music, _Pumped Up Jedi_ by the old Imperial music group _Oppress the People_.

He took a quick look around the shuttle. There was a total of five people. All in black Stormtrooper armor except for blood red visors. This was a S.T.A.R. squad. S.T.A.R. stood for StormTrooper Advanced Recon. They were Special Ops, some of the elite of the elite. There was only thirty S.T.A.R. Squads in the entire galaxy.

He had managed to land the position after the attack on Illum. He had already been fast tracked for it by Captain Phasma, but after he had killed a Jedi on Illum, he had been immediately transferred. He really liked the squad he was with.

This was Squad 18. Their squad leader was Captain Padme Eclipse. She had been "Chosen": taken at a young age by the First Order as her family was on holiday on Mandalor. She was a tough cookie, and even though she only stood just barely 1.5 meters, she dominated the rest of the squad. Her callsign was 'Firecracker'.

Then there was Lukas Ducan from Muunulist. He had been an orphan on the planet when he was taken. His was 'Farsight' as he was their sharpshooter. Next was their driver, 'Fast' a Twi'lek female whose real name was Na'la who, like Sam, had volunteered for the First Order and proved to be such an exceptional driver that she had managed to pilot a fighter between two Star Destroyers that were not even two meters across. Last was their Ordinance Specialist, a man named Jazz Dinkle nickname 'Fwoosh'.

Sam couldn't help notice but all their callsigns started with an 'F'. He'd hate to think that that single factoid was what had put him on this squad. But he shook that away as he looked at the rest of the soldiers, the shuttle awash in red light.

"Listen up, Squad," Firecracker spoke over the squads commchannel. "We are within ten minutes of planet-side, so now I can reveal our mission goals. While Squads 12, 17, 21 and 30 are taking various points around the moon, our target is this facility."

She projected a bunker with a massive dish that protruded maybe a klik from it. The hologram filled the center of the shuttle and Sam could see that the area it was located in was heavily forested. He wondered what type of job they had.

"It is essential we shut it down," Captain Eclipse told them. "Shortly before the Battle of Endor, Emperor Palpatine, may his black bones be remembered," every squad member, even Fast, bowed their heads at that "had installed on Endor's moon the first ever hyperspace tracker in the bunker that controlled the shield generator. At first the Rebellion didn't realize what they had stumbled across but after the battle and our beloved Emperor was assassinated by the Jedi scum Luke Skywalker, they eventually discovered this technology. This dish is capable of identifying ships in hyperspace in the entire sector."

"So," Farsight commented, "We are going to take back the technology. Turn it to the First Order's advantage."

"No, don't be ridiculous," the Captain said, an exasperated edge to the word. She had never liked Farsight, although Sam had always wondered if it was more of a personal issue than a professional one. Farsight was having a very explicit relationship with Eclipse's sister. "Our orders, which come from the highest sources, is to infiltrate the base and destroy it."

"When you say from the highest sources," Sam said, "How high are we to believe? Are we talking the Supreme Leader, or are we talking about the Grand Admiral?"

"Never you mind," Eclipse retorted. "If we are successful, it will allow the First Order a decisive advantage in the offensive to come. The rest of the squads have their own targets. But let me make it clear. We are not to take the base until a signal has been given, straight to me. That is when the majority of our fleet is to be on the move. Therefore, we will be using ballistic darts until the signal has been given."

"Are we expecting much trouble prior to mission go?" Fwoosh asked.

"The natives are primitive," she explained. "But they have no love for the Empire. They are cannibals and will eat us if given the chance."

Sam blinked and his eyebrows shot up almost to his short-cut hair. What type of planet was this? He was glad that his helmet was on so that no one could see his reaction. Eclipse gave a few more details of the mission, but he focused instead on his wrists. They were wrapped around with two rows of missile launchers. One was energy missiles and the others were ballistic. He still hadn't gotten used to these wrist launchers, instead preferring his modified F-11D blaster rifle. It was modified so that it could rapid fire instead of just single shot blasts.

"We'll be touching ground in one-minute Captain," the Twi'lek stormtrooper reported from the cockpit of the assault shuttle.

The magnetic locks let go of the troopers and Sam felt himself almost lurch forward at the sudden loss of the hold on his torso. He barely had time to register it when the shuttle jolted as it touched down. Captain Eclipse was already up and heading towards the ramp which was lowering.

"Come on, Squad!" she barked, "Out we get! And keep your voices on the low. I don't want us to be heard."

Sam pushed himself up, falling behind the Farsight, who was patting his sniper rifle lovingly as they proceeded to exit the shuttle. He exited the shuttle and was at once plunged into midnight. It was pitch dark and he couldn't see anything, even though he had been in a darkened shuttle for hours.

"Night vision on," came the order and he quickly switched it on.

At once the area took on a greenish, ghostly light, even though it was all in his helmet. Trees rose hundreds of feet into the sky and now he could see small stars twinkling in the night sky. They had landed right between two large trees, and Sam took a few steps back, looking up to the sky to see if any branches had broken off. Most likely there was, but he couldn't see any.

"By the Emperor's Black Bones," he grunted, "How did you manage to land between two trees and make no noise?"

"Are you saying I'm not a good pilot, Finn?" Na'la grunted, emerging from the shuttle by his side.

"Oh no," he held up his hands defensively. It must have looked really awkward though, as one hand was holding his blaster rifle.

"I know how to make the best of all spaces when I am flying through them," the Twi'lek replied with a sniff and sticking her nose imperiously in the air. "I'm sure no woman has ever said that to you."

Sam snorted at the innuendo. It was good to be in a squad that was just as light hearted as….

"If you two are done trying to verbally boff each other," Eclipse snarled, "We need to roll out. We have to be in position by 0400."

Rounding his shoulder, Sam turned and followed at a brisk trot behind the rest of the squad. Within moments he was in the underbrush and a few moments later, no one would have ever known that Imperials had just been there. Even the shuttle had self-deployed camouflage so that anyone from above would have mistaken it for brush.


	6. Church of the Force

**Chapter 5: The Church of the Force**

 **Mienna City, The Inner Continent, Jagga-Two, The Colonies, 21 BBY**

The preacher stood behind a Dathomirian oak podium on the raised stage. Maybe a thousand were packed in the chapel, the central feature of the temple of the Church of the Force on the Colonies world of Jagga-Two. It was a peaceful world, having never had so much as a skirmish. Some considered it to be the "Galactic Capitol of Peace", but all the preacher knew was the here, he truly could imbody what the Jedi always spoke of themselves as. Teachers, priests, monks, peace-keepers.

"The Force has a Light Side that is full of compassion, mercy, and control," the tall alien said, "This is balanced by the Dark Side, that fuels the fires of passion and emotion."

As he said 'Light Side', he lifted his upper set of arms and held the two hands up, and white flames danced on both of his palms, bright enough for all to see. When he said "Dark Side', he held his bottom set of arms with palms downwards, and dark mists fell from the hand, wreathing his feet in darkness.

"Some would tell you that to be a Jedi, all you need do download the training of a Jedi," the preacher said. "That if a Jedi can probe your mind, you can not only gain all their training, but also the experience to use the Force effectively. This is a bald-face lie. No Jedi can attain such power that way, and if the claim is ever made that one has done this, tell them….."

He held out both hands before him towards the crowd, prompting their response. "That's not how the Force works," ever man, woman, child and in-between genders resounded.

"Exactly," the preacher put his hands together. "The Church of the Force has four books that we consider canonical. _The Holy Force, The Book of Bendu, The Light and Dark_ and _Kyber of Great Power._ These four books show us that even the Sith, who followed the quick and easy path of the Dark Side, had to spend years in harnessing the Force, to make it obey their command. And that is the great truth of the Force. Time and patience is what gives users of the Force their great power.

"Midichlorians? True, they are the building blocks of life. The Force is so alien to us that we need the midichlorians to interpret it's will. Similar how the rich and powerful use universal translators to hear the strange words of races they themselves do not speak. Yet all have midichlorians but only a few ever learn the Force."

Some of the congregational muttered uncomfortably in their seats. Many did not like the midichlorians. They felt it made the Force into something about royal blood. Some preferred to think of the Force as simply an energy field. That was all well and good for the simple-minded, but to deny that there was more to the Force was similar to saying "The wind is blowing" without taking into account the scientific reasons that allowed such phenomena to happen.

"Constant practice and wise teachers help us gain an understanding of the Force. Perhaps you are not capable of wielding it yourself. Yet you can feel the Force. Some call it intuition, a gut-feeling or luck. Trust me, my fine friends, the Force talks to us all as much as we allow it to."

The preacher looked around the room, he long neck giving him a great vantage point. And his small eyes were like binoculars, able to see clearly even at greater distance. Yet as he stretched out with his feelings, allowing the Force to flicker over each person. And then he felt it. A smile spread across his oval face.

"Brothers and Sisters of the Force," he announced, his voice booming. "There is a Jedi in our midst."

He lifted his finger and pointed near the middle of the chapel. At once a great murmuring swept through the assembly. There was no resentment, it was all excitement. A Jedi? Really? Here on Jagga-Two? Many stood up in their seats, trying to catch a look at the Jedi.

The Jedi sat, crossing his arms and scowling at the preacher. His long grey beard and bare chest only seemed to accentuate his annoyance.

* * *

"Master Poof," Jorus C'Baoth, accepting the china tea cup that Yarael Poof handed to him.

"Oh please," Poof said, waving a dismissive hand towards the Jedi. "I have not been a Master since I was expelled from the Order."

"You will always be a master," Jorus said, lifting the cup to his lips. He looked at the alien face, which was difficult to read during even the most emotional of times. "So….no one speaks of it. Why were you expelled?"

Poof had been drinking from his own cup. It was a little wider than the human's as his upper seat of arms, the one he used for eating and drinking, had twice the length of a humans. Poof let out a long sigh, placing his lower set of hands on the table.

"The war is meant to destroy us," he replied with sadness in his voice. "When Palpatine came before us in the Council Chamber and informed us that the Republic wanted us to lead the Grand Army, I caught a very tiny glimpse of his thoughts. I could see a very small image for the briefest of moments. I saw the Jedi Knights fallen over a large field with our Coruscant temple burning. It was so quick and so fast that had I not been concentrating I'd have not seen it."

"I don't understand," the human frowned. "What does this mean?"

"This war is meant to destroy us," Poof explained. "I argued so much and so vehemently against us accepting the command that the High Council felt that I was endangering the Jedi by trying to split it in two. So, here I am, teaching the Church of the Force and mourning the nearly daily deaths of our brethren in the field."

"Pong Krell is also under the impression that something dark is coming and wishes to destroy the master of Count Dooku," Jorus nodded, "Even now he is headed to Umbara in an attempt to try to infiltrate the Sith. But I fear not the Sith, Master Poof."

"I have heard that you are maverick," the alien snorted. "But you should fear the Sith."

"The Sith are not the worst thing out there," the human pressed. "There is a greater danger from the Unknown Regions. One that has begun stirring. I first felt it shift with the death of Qui-Gon. And now, it is stirring with more vigor as more and more of our brother and sister Jedi fall in battle."

Yarael Poof set the now empty tea cup onto its saucer. He looked down at the Jedi with eyes that could not be read. He stroked his chin with his upper hands as his lower one laced its fingers together.

"I am more concerned about this vision of Palpatine's," Poof politely said. "I do not know what will happen, but I will be ready to strike and put a stop to whatever plans he and the Sith are cooking up. I am sure that the Dark Side is influencing the Chancellor and I fear a fall of democracy that will only be stopped by those of us who have rejected the war."

"It is nothing compared to what lurks in the Unknown Regions," the human argued, slamming a fist on the table. "Maybe Palpatine is being influenced by the Sith. But we should not be fearing Palpatine, Count Dooku or even this shadowy Darth Sidious. By the Force, even this supposedly resurrected Darth Maul is nothing compared to what I have seen."

"There are many dangers, but I highly doubt any are more disastrous in nature than the Sith."

"This is! Together, you, me and a few other faithful Jedi who know what I speak of can topple this great evil."

"We shall agree to disagree on this point."

The two stared at each other. Yarael Poof seemed to be devoid of all emotion even though he gave a polite smile to his old colleague. Jorus C'Baoth scowled, annoyed at how the ex-Jedi High Council member was taking his warnings.

"I know you are capable of reading minds, Master Poof," C'Baoth suddenly said. "Look into my mind and you will see what I speak of. You will then agree that this is what needs to be done."

Poof let out another long-suffering sigh. He had no doubt that his friend _felt_ what he said was true. But C'Baoth had a reputation of being a maverick in the Order. One that made Qui-Gon Jinn and Quinlan Voss seem tame by comparison.

"Alright," he relented. "I will read your mind. Then you will see that what I speak of is more important than what you say, old friend."

He lifted both sets of hands and looked into the mind of his friend. Jorus stiffened as he unconsciously immediately began throwing up his mental barriers. He let out a choppy breath through his nostrils and relaxed and at once Yarael was pulled into the mind of his friend.

 _A planet that was dead. Shadow figures lurking from the mouth of a cave. A young Jedi fleeing, screaming at several white armored clone troopers and red ones…..no, their armor was wrong. A chamber glowing with the light of swirling magma, with red figures standing in guard positions. A sheet of flame racing from stars across the galaxy, burning planets to a crisp._

 _Suddenly he was back to the planet. They were at the cave's entrance and began to sweep into it. Yarael could feel the Dark Side. It was oozing from the cave as he walked through it, although it seemed like his stomach was gripped by an invisible force and pulled deeper as if another force had grabbed him._

 _"Who are you?" a voice was demanding, the voice old, ancient and like granite. "I feel your mind's probing me."_

 _"What is this?" Poof demanded, "This feels like no memory I have ever entered."_

 _"No….this is no memory," the voice said sinisterly as the force grabbing his mind seemed to be trying to consume him. "You have entered the mind of the Jedi Jorus C'Baoth. I will not permit you to escape with your mind intact. It is not time for my ascendance. I wait for the Son of Darkness, and then I will have my revenge."_

 _Yarael tried to pull out of the mind probe. But he couldn't, he was caught in it. He raised his hands and propelled backwards, shouting, "No!"_

The mind probe broke as Yarael Poof felt himself flying back across the room. He slammed hard against the wall, and even as his body felt the jarring impact, he could see C'Baoth standing, his whole body trembling as he held both of his hands up. His fingers were curved and he was breathing hard.

"Forgive me, Master Poof," he breathed harshly, swaying against the table. "That….that's never happened before."

Poof pushed himself from the wall, straightening his robes. His mind was ringing ever so slightly from the grip the….thing, presence, demon?...whatever it was had been gripping him with. Holding his arms out, four cylindrical tubes flew to his hands.

"When do we start?"


	7. Light, Dark and Empire

**Chapter 6: Light, Dark and Empire**

 **Ach-To, 30 ABY**

Kira stepped out of the small fishing boat that she had taken to cross to Jinja Island where the Caretaker Peak seemed to stretch like a jagged broken tooth. The Caretaker that had rowed the boat had said nothing to her, instead frowning his froglike mouth and sniffing the air as they rowed. He had muttered to himself but she couldn't make out their language.

Unlike the main island, Jinja was overgrown in thick bush. There were no real pathways that lead from the shore, stony and hard. So, she picked a direction that seemed to be the most direct to the peak. The bush and growth rose to her shoulders in places and more than once a branch had clung to her grey Jedi sash that was draped over her shoulders.

She had awoken to find Jedi apprentice robes folded neatly on the solitary chair in her small hut. She was wearing them but found them not even remotely comfortable. It was of a very scratch wool and it was worse over the mechanical spine she now wore. The wool seemed to vibrate through the metal and seemed to cause the bones of her ribcage to itch itself.

Animals scurried out of her way as she forced her way through the underbrush. They were almost entirely of a six-legged salamander that would give a small hiccup of alarm at the view of the two legged intruder in their habitat before scurrying off. By the time she finally broke free of the undergrowth, she was scratched in several places, her entire body was on fire with the itching of the wool, and she still had a long way to go, the peak at a very steep incline.

Her arms were burning, as was her thighs when she finally reached the plateau that was the pinnacle of Caretaker Peak. The sun has only been up for about two hours, but she felt ready to return to bed. Sitting away from her was Master Skywalker, back turned to her and head bowed.

"I'm sorry, Master Skywalker…." She said, sweat dripping from her face. "It was a long climb."

"The ways of the Jedi are not meant to be easily obtained," a voice said, one that was most definitely _not_ Luke Skywalker. "Sit young Kira, here by my side."

Kira moved to where the woman indicated with a hand. It was the Togruta, Ahsoka Tano. She lifted her hands up, grabbed the cowl of her white robes, and pulled them back, revealing her orange and white skin, faded slightly over the years. In places pronounced wrinkles could be seen, creasing a care-worn face.

"Forgive me," Kira said, "I hope I am not rude, but I was under the impression that I would be learning from Master Skywalker."

"He told you today would be your first lesson," Ahsoka corrected, "He did not say he would be your teacher."

Kira felt her heart drop. To be truthful, she didn't want to be trained by anyone who wasn't Master Skywalker the Redeemer. There was so much that she wished to know the truth of. So many myths surrounded him, if even half of them were true, she would easily become one of the most powerful beings in existence.

"You read the books, yes?" Ahsoka asked, not looking at her but across the seas that gently rolled south of them.

"Yes, I did."

"What did you think of them?"

Kira frowned. That was an awfully strange thing to ask. How did the books have anything to do with lessons about the Force?

"Well," she said, deciding to trust there was a reason to the question. "I felt that Master Lucas' six volume series _Star Wars_ was at times convoluted. I feel his later books, _A New Hope, Empire Strikes Back_ and _Return of the Jedi_ were better as they focused more exclusively on certain individuals and ideas within the Force.

"Da've Feeloni's _The Clone Wars_ and _Rebels_ presented some interesting ideas. I liked how both he and Master Lucas focused on Anakin Skywalker. I also like how he went into the idea that the Force has gods. I don't know if I believe it. Although if half of his stuff is an accurate representation, than I don't know how the Empire ever ruled."

A smile tugged at the sides of Ahsoka's lips. But she did not correct her.

"And what of Jar Jar A'Broom?" Ahsoka asked. "Gar Edwart? Or Ryann Jansan?"

"I feel A'Broom didn't study the New Republic or how the Resistance actually fits in the military structure," Kira said. "Gar Edwart…..I don't know if we needed his story. Ryann Jansan, his _The Last Jedi_ , he seems to not understand the study of those who came before. Like claiming Luke Skywalker tried to kill his nephew, Snoke has no true goals and his origins aren't important. He also seems to think that it will take a completely inexperienced person to help turn Kylo Ren on his master."

Ahsoka was suddenly on her feet. She stood with a regal bearing, something that spoke of a royalty. She lifted her white staff and shook it to the seas beyond.

"Ryann Jansan has no understanding of what the Force is and what it means to be a Jedi," Ahsoka said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "How dare he claim that Ben Solo killed half of his friends in the Academy! Master Skywalker did not try to murder his nephew as he slept! How dare he insinuate that Luke Skywalker hides because he is depressed and wishes to die! This is utter fallacy on his part and must never be repeated."

Kira stared at her, her eyes wide in awe. A light seemed to be pouring from the Togruta. She seemed almost to be translucent. It was as if her body was a thin shell that barely contained the power within. But the moment passed, and she seemed to diminish.

"There are those who refuse to accept the truth of the Jedi," Ahsoka said, shaking her head. "Those who are truly Jedi must be willing to accept that truth. I am one of the few who truly comprehends what that history is. Ryann Jansan would have his readers believe that the legacy of the Jedi is failure. That they allowed Darth Sidious to arise in their midst and that they trained Darth Vader, as if it was their plan all along."

"Yes," she sighed, "There is truth that in the end, the Jedi failed. But it took a thousand generations to extinguish their light. They allowed the tides of politics to change them. They became afraid of emotions, even though they are essential. My own master would never have fallen if they had been more understanding. If I had been more understanding….."

Her voice trailed off, her face becoming grave and sad. Kira couldn't help but imagine that there was so much that this other person had lived through, that it was nearly impossible to hold all the emotions in check that came from such a life.

"You are here today to learn what the true history of the Jedi is," Ahsoka finally said, turning her full attention to the young woman before her. "Why they fell from grace. How, after thousands of years, a single man in less than two decades brought it all crashing down. Are you ready to hear the true tale of the fall of the Jedi?"

Kira shrugged her shoulders. Well, it wasn't exactly training, but at least it was the true story of something that had happened before. What better way to truly understand than Jedi than to understand their history.

 **Fortress Vader, Mustafar**

Kylo Ren lifted the crackling laser blade close to his face. The room was filled with a dark red haze, nothing able to be seen. The hissing of magma from not even a kilometer under the foundations of the fortress issued, filling the room with heated steam that stung the skin when it touched.

He was stripped to a pair of shorts, his naked torso drenched in sweat. He kept the blade of the lightsaber at a raised guard, but the sweat of his palms made the hilt slick. The lightsaber was in a practice setting, enough to sting but not enough to kill.

He felt the swirl of motion through the Force. He moved, but not fast enough. He yelped in pain as his leg was hit with the stinging sensation of another training blade.

"The word 'fair' had no place in the Ancient Sith language," Darth Talon's voice said. Her voice seemed to blend in with the magma heated steam. "You never heard a Sith ask for a fair life. To fight fairly. The Sith of old understood what the reality of life was. That life was harsh, unpredictable."

Kylo didn't really care about the Sith of old. They were dead, buried in years long past. Talon, she may have the title of 'Darth', but what did that really mean? Why did it matter what they believed?

He saw the flash of the blade in the steam filled air and moved his blade to deflect. Once, twice, thrice, the blade lashed out and he caught, parrying the blows. The blade went for a lower cut and he leapt over it, spiraling around and swinging his blade in an arc behind him.

"Good, randomness is a key virtue of those who are real SIth," Talon's voice said, but all he saw of her was the faintest outline of her body as she ducked beneath the blade. "True Sith follow the teachings of Verraad Ovarri. He was a prophet, he foresaw the intrusion of outsiders into the Sith Brotherhood. He saw the schism that Revan would cause and the genocide that Bane would cause upon his own people. The Ovarri Legacy he called those who fled with him into the Unknown Regions. True Sith seek not power for ourselves. We work in the shadows, orchestrating the rise and fall of empires. We play both sides against the middle. We embrace both the Light and the Dark, for we realize the wisdom of the Light and the raw power of the Dark make a potent combination. In the shadows that True Sith are deadliest."

At that last work, Kylo yelped in surprise and pain as the blade landed hard against his back. Had it been full-powered, he would have been split in two. But even without the cutting power of a higher setting, he knew he would be feeling the welt that would be left very soon.

"You say you manipulate both sides," Kylo said, the first time breaking the silence he had held beyond the pain induced noises. As he spoke, he twirled his triple-bladed lightsaber in arcs as he looked for her in the steam. "What about my uncle? Did you manipulate him?"

"Not directly," Talon admitted. She lashed forward and this time, they engaged in a furious battle that raged back and forth, the light of the molten rock blending in with the light of the blades. "Grand Master Skywalker could not be influenced directly. But, we left him clues, pushed people into his sphere of influence. It was my master who convinced the Emperor Fel to learn the ways of the Force from Skywalker."

Anger flashed through Kylo at the name of his uncle. He thrust out his hand and steam parted from his push. Talon was hit full in the chest and thrown backwards. She managed to stop herself by turning her body and using the blade of her lightsaber to drive deep into the wall behind her.

"Your anger will be your downfall," Talon said. The steam was already filling up the room. "It controls you, you do not control it. What makes you so angry about your uncle?"

Kylo took angry breaths between clenched teeth. "I told him many times that I didn't kill Anakin," he said, gripping the blade of his lightsaber tightly. "He wouldn't believe me. I told him about the girl in the my visions. Yet he refused to listen to me. No, instead, he believed me a killer, and after the accident at his Academy, he nearly killed me!"

"What is it that you want?" Talon asked. Her lightsaber was turned off and she took a few steps towards him. "Why did you seek out Snoke? What do you think he could do that Skywalker couldn't."

Kylo said nothing. Talon stood there for a few long seconds, waiting for him to say anything. Yet he didn't. If he said what he felt, he would look like a fool.

"Did you think that he could teach you the art of bringing the dead back from beyond the veil?" Talon asked. When Kylo didn't say anything, Talon lifted a hand. "Foolish boy."

Kylo disengaged his lightsaber at those words. He didn't pay attention as spinning on her feet, Darth Talon left the chamber.

Snoke had taught him more than he could ever possible have imagined. Snoke didn't withhold all his wisdom. Some he did, but of course he would. Kylo needed to prove he was capable of accepting these lessons and using them wisely. Being defeated by Luke Skywalker, receiving these scars from him, it wasn't like he had shown he was capable of restraint, now, was it?

Not like the _great Luke Skywalker._ No, he had always held him back. Only gave him a small dribbling of what he knew. As if he couldn't be trusted with his sacred knowledge. How sorry he must feel now, now that he was so strong he had destroyed his vaunted Jedi Order.

And yet, the man had the gall to act all noble about it! As if Kylo was the one who had done wrong! Act as if he were a gallant white knight, trying to redeem him. He'd show him! He'd show them all!

 **Hino-111, The Colonies**

"Coming in boys!" she called over the comms channel. "Clear the path or I'll turn you into a goo streak."

 _"Ha!"_ a voice, filled with the cockiness of youth, retorted. _"I'd like to see you try, Cap_."

"You'll believe it, especially when I put you on Ewok duty," she retorted and she could hear the squad comms erupt with whoops, hollars and ows.

She smirked as with a quick twist, she flipped her TIE Eyeball backwards and felt the sudden yank of her body against the flight straps. She enjoyed flying, especially pulling off stunts like this. Her father had called her "a damned fool" whenever he saw her doing such stunts. Luckily for all concerned, she didn't need to worry about what he thought.

As soon as she had landed, the bottom of the TIE descended to the ground, and she unbuckled her restraints even as it moved. A few taps to the side of her helmet, and it hissed, parting just wide enough that she could pull it off her head.

Her hair was brunette, falling down to her shoulders. She had a white strip dyed into it on her left side. "Hey Polio!" she called to the small Kallidahin that was standing off to the side, her featureless face betraying none of the emotions she may have been having. She tossed her helmet towards the small humanoid who caught it without much effort. "Can you stash that in my quarters? I'm heading with the rest of the squad to _Diamonds Inn._ You can join us if you want."

 _I don't think so, ma'am._ She felt the pressure of the alien's telepathic touch. _I don't like the smell._

"Of the inn or of the Humans?" she asked.

The Kallidahin said nothing, her two solid black eyes staring unblinkingly at her. The Captain laughed, although inwardly, she couldn't help but shudder at the strangeness of the alien. She wasn't exactly a stranger to aliens, but she had grown up in the Empire. She understood that aliens were _not_ like humans, and you could never truly understand their motives. That was why humans needed to rule over them, to help them.

"Captain Fel," a man called to her. He was leaning against a pile of crates, keeping out of the way of the mechanics and pilots coming and going. "I was afraid you weren't ever going to come down."

"Come, come, Captain Kratch," she waved a finger at him. She stepped up to him, put a hand on his cheek and gave him a quick kiss. "As much as I love flying, sooner or later I have to come down and do that whole Captainy stuff."

"Yeah," he said, grabbing her butt. "What a shame!"

She smiled up at him, allowing his teasing to slide. It was one of the benefits of being her main squeeze. A squeeze that her father would have had a heartattack over if he knew. Especially if he knew that her baby girl was being banged by a moisture farmer from a farm boy from the Deep Core.

 _"Captain Fel, report to Ops. Captain Fel, report to Ops."_

She scowled as she turned to the hovering speaker droid. It was round like an old torture droid, but this one didn't have massive needles that could spear one in the eyeball if so ordered. The base of Hino-111 had a dozen speaker droids, hovering and appearing at random times. Not always times that she wanted to see one, that was for sure.

"Catch you later?" she asked.

"Sure babe," Kratch said, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Tell Ops that I'm on my way," she told the droid.

It sped off at a speed that she could only have achieved at a quick spurt of speed. The Hino-111 base didn't have the funds to install holographic communications across the base, which were a staggering six times the cost of these droids. It may have not been an issue had not the thrice-damned New Republic not stripped so much territory from the glorious Empire and it's illustrious Fel Dynasty.

It took her roughly ten minutes to make it to Ops. Two Army Troopers in black uniforms with half face helmets stood to either side of door, the base not important enough to have any stormtroopers. Stormtroopers made up less than 10% of the totality of Imperial forces. Using them on outposts like this was a waste. As she stepped up between them, for half a second she felt the briefest surge of static electricity that ran through her hair and clothing.

She frowned and glanced side to side. She didn't see what would have caused it, and it had vanished as quickly as it had come. Yet it had a familiar quality to it.

"The Colonel wished to speak to me?" she said, shaking off the feeling and turning to the guards. The two men had an uneasy look to them but they nodded. Turning, one jammed a code cylinder into a small slot and after twisting it slightly, the door opened as it accepted the codes. "Thank you, troopers."

She stepped in and saw the Colonel looking unusually stiff at attention. He was bald, with a short, pointy goatee of grey. He stood next to his high back command chair, turned from her and towards the window, which looked out on a forest of purple leaved trees that spread north of the base.

"You wished to see me sir?" she asked.

"I'll take my leave," the Colonel said, walking with barely concealed tension. He paused for a second, and the Captain frowned as the Colonel gave her a queer look. Then, he resumed his walking and the door closed behind him, leaving her alone in the room.

"It's been a long time Marasiah," a voice said, one that she immediately recognized. "You never returned any of my communications. Nor have you read any of my last dozen messages."

"So, you decided to come all this way, did you?" she asked, her cheeks flushing with anger and annoyance. "Come to drag me out of the Army personally? I'm not a child!"

"You are still my daughter," the man said. "That counts for something."

"Not for me it doesn't," she retorted. "So you and your cloaked Imperial Knights, (yes, I sensed their foul presence) can bugger off."

The chair turned towards her. The chair wasn't new, and the gears groaned slightly as the rusted parts rubbed against each other. She looked at the man who revealed himself. In his purple robes, the similar streak of white through brown hair, Emperor Jagged Fel look as both regal and pompous as she had ever seen.

"I need to talk to you," the Emperor said. "This base has been on communications silence with the rest of the Empire for half a year. You don't know what's going on."

"Well, talk to the finger," she said, throwing a very vulgar and crude finger sign at him. "Because I don't give a flying wompa's bleeding crack what's going on in _your_ precious Empire. An Empire you so conveniently won't let me have even though I'm the oldest child."

"This isn't about you, Marasiah!" he slammed a fist on the table. "This isn't about your hurt ego or feelings of jealousy!"

She spun on her heel, her long ponytail flipping behind her. She stormed towards the door, not wanting to spend another minute in this man's presence.

"I'm not here to fight, my daughter," he said, and she could hear him stand. "I came to speak with you."

"I don't care what you came here for," she snapped, reaching towards the button that would let her out. "Go back to your precious throne room. Scurry back to the masses on Byss who love you. Because I don't want you here."

"Your brother is dead!"

The words hit her like blasts of solar wind. She stopped, her whole body going rigid at the words. She turned to face the man who stood, his face graven.

"You lie!" she said accusingly. "I'd have heard about it. He's the Heir to the throne."

"You have been out of communications for months," he reminded her. "I've also tried telling you. But, you have decided to not read any of my communications."

"No, no," she shook her head, putting a hand to her head. "Tron, he can't be dead."

"Three months as of a few days ago."

She felt herself going weak and grabbed the back of the chair before her to support her. This couldn't be happening. Her brother. How could he be dead? Why would anyone kill him? He was a good-natured boy. Killing him made no sense.

"Was it the New Republic?" she asked, looking down. She gulped at the knot forming in her throat.

"The First Order," he explained.

"The who?" she asked, frowning and looking at him. "I have no idea who that is."

"They are a splinter Imperial faction from the Unknown Regions," he explained. "Think of the Pentistar Alliance or the Eternal Empire, only set in the Unknown Regions."

She had never heard of this First Order. Her feet were like lead as she stepped around the chair and sank into it. Tears began to sting her eyes. She had loved her little brother. He had always braided her hair when they were kids. He wasn't as funny or cute as little Roan, but he would have made a fine emperor. A little daft at times, but she had felt that he would have ensured continued peace.

"What….what happened?" she asked.

"Destroyed the system he was in, killing his fiancé and their unborn child."

Their unborn child? She looked up and saw the haggard look that haunted her father's features. She….she was….she was going to be an aunt? And what did he mean by 'destroyed the system'? It made no sense.

"What happens now?" she asked, the tears flowing freely but somehow her voice gaining strength.

"We retaliate."


End file.
